Coeur d'Ange
by mogereo
Summary: La nouvelle menace est iminante !


FanFiction : Cœur d'Ange

_GOKIGEN NA CHOU NI NATTE KIRAMEKU KAZE NI NOTTE…_

Mogereo : Allez ! On va commencer ma première FanFiction !

_IMA SUGU KIMI NI AI NI YUKOU…_

Takeru : Et elle va parlez de quoi ?

_YOKEI NA KOTO NANTE WASURETA HOU GA MASHI SA…_

Yamato : Je pense que sa parle de nous…

_KORE IJOU SHARETERU JIKAN WA NAI…_

Mogereo : T'est trop fort tu sait ! Il y a aussi Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi et Jou !

_NANI GA WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW…_

Takeru : C'est quoi cette musique trop forte !

_KONO SORA NI TODOKU NO DAROU…_

Mogereo : Juste le générique pour dire que sa va bientôt commencé…

_DAKEDO WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW…_

Yamato : Mais on est même pas prêt !

_ASHITA NO YOTEI MO WAKARANAI__…_

Mogereo : Pas grave… Taichi et les autre son même pas au courent !

_MUGENDAI NA YUME NO ATO NO NANIMO NAI YO NO NAKA JA…_

Yamato : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

_SOU SA ITOSII OMOI MO MAKESOU NI NARU KEDO…_

Mogereo : Préparez-vous c'est presque fini -- !

_STAY SHIGACHI NA YMEEJI DARAKE NO TAYORINAI TSUBASA DEMO…_

Takeru : Moi j'suis prêt !

_KITTO TOBERU SA ON MY LOVE !!!_

Mogereo : Shut ! Sa commence !

**CŒUR D'ANGE**

**Pré-FanFiction :**

Sacha, dresseur de pokémons se voit attribué une lourde tache… Le professeur Chen à découvert il y a peu que les Pokémons tombent malades… Leurs Pokéballs ne suffisent pas à les sauvez alors il invente une machine qui transforme les Pokémons en données informatiques…

- Sacha ! s'exclame le professeur, Selon mes recherche, les Pokémons meurent, tu le sait ? Bien… Cette machine va te permettre d'entré dans l'ordinateur que tu voix.

- Euh… D'accord professeur…Répond Sacha.

- SACHA ! Intervient une fille…

- Eh ! Tu ne penses pas partir sans mes Pokémons ! Coupe un garçon.

- Mais ! C'est vous ! Vous êtes les dresseurs qui mon aidé contre Mewtwo la première fois !

- Prend soin de mon Aquachat…

- Et de Brubrie aussi !

- Allez ! Pas de temps à perdre mon garçon ! Coupe le professeur.

Il active la machine et Sacha est envoyé en données avec d'autre Pokémons… Il ne se doute pas que se seras sûrement l'ultime combat des Pokémons… Mais pourquoi doivent-il y allez ? Seul lui le sait…

**CŒUR D'ANGE**

**BATTLE 01 : AVENIRS INCERTAINS ET RENCONTRES DANGEREUSES !**

- Takeru !!! S'écrit Patamon

Il vole derrière le jeune garçon qui cour pour rattrapé le groupe…

- Plus vite ! Cri le petit Digimon orange.

- Hey ! Takeru ! Hurle Taichi de loin… Cour plus vite !

- Laisse-le tranquille toi ! Protège Yamato… On est dans un désert alors laisse-le marché à sont rythme !

- Pas drôle Yamato ! Boude Taichi…

Takeru les rattrapent et marchent ensembles jusqu'à une dune où une ombre fait frémir les Digimons…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'écrit Jou… Gomamon vient là !

Il s'exécute alors…

- BOUH !!!!

- Ahhhh ! Crièrent-il en cœur.

Un fantôme noir avec des yeux rouges attaque Agumon…

- Agumon ! Digivolve toi ! Crie Taichi.

Agumon devient alors Greymon et tire un « TIR NOVA » sur le fantôme qui continu sa progression sans titubé par la boule de Feu !!!

- TENEBRES !!!!

Un rayon noir envoie Greymon à plusieurs mètres de là.

- Greymon !!! Hurle Taichi.

- Ah nous Gabumon ! SurDigivolve toi !

Gabumon devient maintenant MetalGarurumon…

- HURLEMENT TONNERRE !!! Lance MetalGarurumon.

Le fantôme ne semble pas affecté…

- ONDE FOLIE !

MetalGarurumon se cogne contre tous se qu'il trouve…

- MetalGarurumon ! Hurle Yamato.

Un jeune garçon arrive du haut de la dune et s'écrit…

- Ectoplasma ! Revient !

Il regarde les Digisauveurs…

- Alors c'est vous… _La dernière étape…_En avant Brubrie !

- Palmon Go !

Palmon se Digivolve en Lilimon…

- CANON FLEUR ! Chante Lilimon…

- Florizarre !

Il rayonne…

- LANCE-SOLEIL !

Les rayons se touchent mais Lilimon ne tien pas et est projeté contre Greymon qui revenait…

- Lilimon ! Non !

Lilimon est détruite et disparaît en plusieurs morceaux de poussière….

- Lilimon… Palmon…gémit la fille. PALMON !!!

Elle pleurait… Palmon est morte et le Florizarre montre une carrure de victoire…

- Allez Aquachat en avant !

- Dans ce cas vas-y Ikkakumon ! S'exprime Jou.

- Aquachat attaque BRUME !

- Tortank… BRUME !

La brume fais sont apparition…

- Ikkakumon aller !

- TORPILLE HARPON !

Mais les missiles ne trouvent pas le Tortank caché dans la brume épaisse.

- Tortank… TOUR RAPIDE !

Le Tortank se met en boule, tourne et percute l'ennemie…

- Ikkakumon !

- Pas fini ! Aquachat lance une attaque BLIZZARD !

- Tortank… BLIZZARD !

Le blizzard prend forme et détruit Ikkakumon…

- Nan ! Ikkakumon ! Hurle Jou.

- Dracaufeu attaque DEFLAGRATION !

- Grrr ! Rugie le Dracaufeu. DEFLAGRATION !

La déflagration prend forme et brûle le sol tous en percutent Tentomon et MetalGarurumon qui sont détruit…

- Et enfin, encore un ! La patate orange !

- Patamon ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Fuit !

Takeru et Patamon courent le plus vite qu'il peu…

- Trop lent Takeru !

- Minable ! Pour vous un traitement spécial ! Artikodin !

Un grand oiseau bleu s'envole, crée une poudre de glace en se déplacent…

- Criaaa ! Lance-t-il.

Il envoie des rayons glacés sur Patamon qui esquive avec penne…

- Elector, Sulfura !

Deux autres oiseaux s'envolent, un de foudre et l'autre de glace. Elector lance des boules de foudre et Sulfura devient un vrai lance-flamme. Autour de Patamon et Takeru, les innombrables assauts des ennemies se rapprochait dangereusement alors Patamon se digivolve en Angemon.

- Ouah ! Je le savais que tu allais devenir Angemon !

- Takeru ! Hurle Yamato, Takeru attention !

- GUARD ! Lance Angemon.

Les attaques des Titans sont alors stoppés !

- Pourquoi vous nous attaqué ! Vous avez déjà tuez les autres Digimons… POURQUOI !!!

Le digivice brille alors fortement et Angemon devient HolyAngemon.

- Sacha ! Retire les Titans ! Nous nous en chargeons !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi Mewtwo ? Le questionne Sacha.

- Imbécile ! On y va Mew !

Mew accepte d'un petit crie. Alors que HolyAngemon lance le légendaire « GATE OF DESTINY ». Le dresseur et les Pokémons se stop et regarde la porte engloutir les Titans qui se débattent furieusement contre leurs sorts…

- Pas possible… Lance Sacha.

Les Titans sont absorbé ainsi que le Dracaufeu, le Florizarre et le Tortank qui était à proximité… Mais pour la première fois…HolyAngemon referme la porte et le rouvre…

- Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, les enfants ! Entré ! J'ai ouvert une brèche qui va nous conduire plus loin dans le Digimonde ! Vite !

Ils s'exécutent et se font aspiré par la Porte du Destin…

- Mew, Mewtwo ! Attrapé-les !

- Bien ! Répond Mewtwo.

Ils vont aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent mais ils sont un peu trop loin… Mewtwo lance alors une boule noire en direction de la porte.

- Prenez ça !

La porte se referme juste avant…

- Zut ! Gémit le jeune dresseur de Pokémon.

C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Allez c'était pas top je sait -- !


End file.
